


Dance or Die

by asherall



Category: Nocturnal Academy Series - Ethan Somerville
Genre: Other, Random & Short, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherall/pseuds/asherall
Summary: Waltzes and cyborgs aren't fond of each other.
Relationships: Icarus Abbacus & Alice Dibble
Kudos: 1





	Dance or Die

“May I have this dance? Toby’s been stomping on my feet all evening,” said Carla.

“Why the hell not,” said Alice. She took Carla’s hands as yet-another-waltz started up. 

Baron Falkenstein’s list of reforms had, of course, included a traditional sort of school dance. They were waltzing for most of the evening, as that was the only sort of dance that he thought they could do. When it was first announced, they all thought that the school dance just might be something relaxed, enjoyable, and a bit modern, despite being announced by one of the local ghosts. Instead they were all learning to waltz.

“Alice, pay attention,” Carla muttered. Her friend had been decent enough at dancing when they practiced, but here she had stepped on her feet multiple times. After she didn’t reply - and continued to step on her feet - she noticed what was distracting her friend. Alice was still looking - no, glaring at Professor Abbacus. He had been glaring right back at her most of the evening. If looks could kill, they would both be dead. “It’s a little bit creepy.”

Alice glanced back at Carla. “My dancing is impeccable. Outside of those three missteps.” She returned to glaring at Professor Abbacus. “Besides, you overheard Madam Nocturna. If I don’t intervene, he’ll be in for a world of trouble.”

“I doubt that being forced to dance with anybody would disturb him. If anything, his victim would be the disturbed one.”

“Who do you think she’ll make his victim be?”

“Yes, but if you keep that up, there’ll be rumours.”

If looks could kill, Carla would also be dead.

The dance finished off. They had three minutes between dances, so Alice marched over to the Professor. He shrunk back against the wall - her death glare must have been getting too intense for him. She relaxed her gaze.

“Unable to find anything suspicious, sir?”

He harrumphed. “I’m shocked that the Barron is letting people get away with everything. If I were him, a significant number of you would have detentions.”

She looked around the room. “I’m inclined to agree.”

“You didn’t come over here to help with my paranoia, Dribble.”

“You’re right. I overheard Madam Nocturna and Professor Longenfang talking . . .”

“And? Out with it, Dribble.”

“If you don’t dance with someone of your own choice by the end of the evening, they’ll force you to dance with someone of their choice.”

“So you’re offering to put me out of my misery.”

“I’m giving you information so that you can make an informed decision, sir.”

“Or trying to prevent your reputation as Unlucky Alice to grow.”

“The music’s starting.”

“There are four dances left. I’m taking the time to make an informed decision, Dribble.”

“You don’t have to worry about my reputation, sir. It’s easier to have a bad reputation.”

“If you were a different student, I’d put you on scullery duty for the next month and detention for the rest of the year.”

“C’mon Alice. Give him a minute,” said Milly, who had just walked over. “The dance is starting, and I want to dance.” She pulled Alice away from the edge of the room just as the waltz started.

“Fine . . .”

Milly rolled her eyes. “You’re a bit too attached to him, in my opinion. Give the rest of us a chance, will you?”

“But I’m the only person who wants to give him a chance.”

“How do you know that?”

“D’ya see anyone who dares talk to him during recess? Even the teachers are afraid of him.”

“Fair enough.”

They finished off the dance a minute later.

“See, that wasn’t so bad, was it? I didn’t see you look at him the entire time!”

Alice groaned. “I’m getting some water,” she said as she walked to the refreshments table. She downed a cup of water.

“Err, Alice?”

If a cyborg could look embarrassed . . . “Sir?”

“May I have this dance?”

She looked at him. “No.”

“What?”

“Ooh, Madam Nocturna’s coming over here.”

He facepalmed. “With Professor Longenfang in tow.”

“It sounds like they’re giving you a choice, sir.”

“Icarus, we had this discussion at the staff meeting,” said Madam Nocturna. “Everybody must dance at some point.”

“Well, I’ve never been much of a rule-follower, have I?”

“The Barron was threatening to take action . . .”

He groaned. “Dribble . . .”

She let out a theatrical sigh. “Still here, sir.” 

He glared at her. 

She rolled her eyes. “Please tell me you still know how to waltz.”

“Off you two pop,” said Madam Nocturna as Professor Longenfang shoved the two away from the edge of the room. 

“I’m going to have to find a suitable form of payback for this,” he said.

“As am I . . . could you at least try to pay attention to where you step?”

“I haven’t danced in a century! You should be glad I remember what a waltz is.”

“And here I thought you had an eidetic memory.”

“This has been going on for more than three minutes . . .”

“I don’t think that was a coincidence, sir.”

“Double payback.”

“Double payback it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> So . . . I'm not sure what was originally going through my head when I originally posted this. It's a rewrite of the (now deleted) fic I wrote last year.
> 
> This might worm its way into the Letters canon.


End file.
